The Worst Sin
by Lillian Rayne
Summary: Seventh year comes around rather quickly for our favorite characters. What happens when a group of students make a pact that can't lead to anything good? RR DMHG BZGW


A/N: After God knows how long, I'm feeling the urge to work on this story. And I plan on completing it before November because, sadly, I'll be shipping out for the US Navy. Scary, right? There's some stuff I want to redo in this first chapter anyways. If my laptop hadn't died (for the second time) I believe I've had Chapter 2 sitting on it for a while. I'm going to clean this up and then I plan on starting and completing a new Chapter 2 tonight.

So, enjoy.

*edited*

Disclaimer: Of course I own it all... in my dreams. Characters? Nope. Plot? Kind of, not really. This story is based on 40 Days and 40 Nights. This whole thing has probably been pieced together from a mixture of things so I'm just deciding to not take credit for any of it. There ya go.

----- Chapter 1: So You Think You Can Handle This?

"Draco…" moaned the girl laying beneath him as he thrust into her quickly bringing them closer to release. He thrust once more and he felt the girl inhale loudly as his seed poured deep into her.

Both lay there for a moment.

Draco grunted as he pulled himself up off the girl, who was lying below him, her long red hair pooled out around her head looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes.

'There has got to be more to life than just this.' He thought shaking his head as he gathered his clothes and started to redress.

"Draco, wherever are you going?" asked the red-head as she sat up on the bed in an annoying high pitched voice that annoyed the hell out of Draco. He shuddered as he realized she reminded him of Pansy. And those were memories he just didn't feel the need to remember.

"You can't possibly be leaving yet. The night's only just begun." She whispered in what he assumed was an attempt at a seductive tone as she crawled over to him at the end of the desk she was on and catching his hand as he moved to buckle his black pants.

The Slytherin prince rolled his eyes looking down at her; she gently began stoking him through his black school pants. He stepped away from her wandering hands and finished dressing.

"That's where your wrong, Amara." He said throwing his black robes over his clothes and turning to look at her.

If he had a camera, he would have taken a picture. The look on her face was priceless. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide.

Suddenly, her mouth clamped shut and her eyes filled with disgusted rage. "The name is Amanda." She said darkly.

Draco smirked as he walked toward the classroom door, throwing a dismissive hand over his shoulder to the angry sixth-year Ravenclaw and stepped out the door but not before turning to look at her once more.

"Sure, sure." He said, voice dripping with sarcasm. By the look on her face, she was furious.

He closed the door just in time for her to screech and chuck something heavy at the door.

His smirk grew as he made his way back to the Slytherin common room, trying not to get caught. He didn't particularly enjoy sleeping in the dungeons anymore, not with the grand suite he'd already gotten accustomed to sleeping in, but he figured his unwanted roommate would still be awake, and that was an argument he was willing to forgo for the night.

-----

He finally made it to the dungeons and whispered, 'Sang puissant', to the wall between two stone pillars and quickly entered the Slytherin common room as soon as the wall slid open. (A/N: 'Sang puissant' means 'Powerful Blood' in French.)

He quietly began to sneak across the common room, thinking he was home free. He should have known he just couldn't be that lucky.

"Draco, Draco, Draco… who was it this time? A poor sixth-year Hufflepuff? Or perhaps a fifth-year Ravenclaw? We all know you'd never fuck a Gryffindor. So who was it tonight?" asked a silky voice behind him.

Draco slowly turned around to come face to face with Blaise Zabini. His best friend since they were six, Slytherin prefect, widely-labeled manwhore, and resident pain in the ass.

Draco smirked as he saw his friend lounging on one of the deep green couches in front of the fire.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one to corrupt someone tonight." He said, taking in his friend's appearance. His shirt was half untucked under his carelessly thrown on robes and his chocolate brown hair was sticking up in several different directions.

He saw Blaise smirk as he said this.

"Uh uh… shut the hell up. You're worse than I am and you know it." Blaise said as his smirk grew.

Draco grinned and walked toward his fellow Slytherin.

Blaise continued. "At least I take a night off every few days. And my sources tell me that you've not arrived back here or your room until an hour before dawn for the past two weeks. Sooner or later you're either going to have to resort to Gryffindor girls or your hand because you'll have completely dried up the female well that this God-forsaken place so kindly and unknowingly gives us."

Draco plopped down on the couch across from him and watched him chuckle slightly at his declaration.

"Can you imagine? You rattling some Gryffindor's brains out. I'd pay to see that."

"First of all, fuck your sources. So kindly tell Pansy to shove it up her ass, and if I'm not mistaken, there's only been one night where you made it back early." Draco replied smugly.

Blaise stuck his finger toward Draco. "That's one more night then you've had in a while."

Draco rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, the seventh-year boy's dormitory door swung open and Gregory Goyle stepped out, followed by Vincent Crabbe.

"Do you mind? Some of us want to sleep rather than be forced to listen about your sex life all night." Goyle said grumpily as he plopped down next to Draco; Crabbe sitting next to Blaise.

Crabbe looked over at Draco and pointed a finger at Blaise. "And he's right. You're gonna run out of girls before you know it… and it's only November."

Suddenly, Blaise spoke again.

"I've got an idea."

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle looked over at Blaise, who looked to be deep in thought.

After a few minutes of silence, Draco spoke.

"Well, do you plan on enlightening us?"

Blaise glared at him before he spoke.

"You and I make a pact right now. 40 days without sex."

Draco's eyes bulged out slightly at the suggestion and Blaise continued.

"No sex, no sexual activities. We can't touch girls in any way, shape or form, and…" he stated before letting his voice fade off. A full minute passed before he continued, "… no masturbation."

Draco tried his best not to look horrified, but he failed uncontrollably and for him, that was a first. He looked over at Crabbe and Goyle for some help and found them sitting there with a look of amusement clear across their faces.

What seemed like an eternity passed before Draco spoke, "You're fucking crazy, Zabini."

Blaise shrugged. "It wouldn't be just you, I'll be doing it too."

Draco thought about it for a minute before Blaise broke his thoughts.

"And… we have to make a girl from another house lust after us."

Draco looked at his friend, whom he believed had finally gone off his rocker.

"Ok… let me get this straight… we have to make a girl want to rip off our clothes just at the sight of us… while at the same time… going 40 fucking days…. without sex in any way, shape, or form?" Draco asked, trying to get his friend's scatterbrained idea straight.

"Damn straight," Blaise said smirking.

Silence followed his comment before Goyle spoke up.

"I don't even think that's possible." He said trying to suppress a grin.

"You wanna get some girl all hot and bothered every time she sees you and you can't touch her?"

Goyle's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he tried desperately to muffle the roars of laughter that poured from his mouth. Crabbe joined him as the idea sunk in.

Blaise watched Draco closely as he let the idea flit around in his head for a few moments.

Suddenly, he said, "Not afraid, are you, Malfoy?"

As soon as the words escaped his lips, Draco's defensive side leapt up.

"Fuck no, I'm not afraid. I can go 40 days without sex. You've got yourself a deal, Zabini." He stated, the fire in his eyes lighting up.

Crabbe and Goyle immediately stopped laughing as they heard Draco's reply.

Blaise stuck his hand out, waiting for Draco to shake it. As soon as Draco's hand was in his, he whipped out his wand and pointed it at their joined hands, muttering, "Le pacte intact. La douleur est le plaisir." (A/N: 'Le pacte intact. La douleur est le plaisir' means 'Pact Intact. Pain or Pleasure.')

Horrified, Draco looked fiercely at Blaise, trying his best to lower his rapidly rising blood pressure.

"The spell made the pact official. Now, we _have_ to follow through with this or upon breaking the pact, we'll never feel any pleasure again in any sexual acts we take part in." Blaise stated smugly.

'So much for successfully keeping myself from committing homicide,' was the only coherent thought running through Draco's mind as he jumped up from the plush couch.

"No, no, NO, NO! Have you gone completely fucking mental?! Do you realize if we fuck up, we might have to spend the next 70 years or so never feeling anything sexual ever again?! Zabini, I really ought to…" He faded off as the smirk on his nutter friend's face grew. For the first time, Draco found himself speechless.

Blaise simply nodded.

"You, my friend, are certifiably insane. We really ought to take you up to the hospital wing for observation." Draco continued, staring at his friend in disbelief.

Blaise just grinned.

"Now, to pick the lucky girls…" he said.

Suddenly, Crabbe piped up. "We get to pick. And I don't give a rat's ass what kind of argument you think you can come up with to get out of it, so I wouldn't bother with it if I were you."

Both Draco and Blaise looked at Crabbe for a moment. Draco looked slightly apprehensive; Blaise just looked bat-shit fucking amused.

Finally, Draco nodded. "Fine. But please do try to be kind. Let's remember we needn't tarnish any reputations here. Well, those that matter at least."

Blaise agreed, suddenly looking slightly worried.

Draco snorted, reeling in the fact that finally Blaise was showing a sign of weakness with his ever-so brilliant idea.

Crabbe and Goyle put their heads together and began whispering quietly.

The wait was almost unbearable.

Crabbe's deep laugh indicated that a selection had been made.

Draco visibly paled and he heard Blaise catch a small breath as the two Slytherins faced the pair.

"Blaise, you've got Ginny Weasley. Draco, Hermione Granger."

And with that, the two boys jumped up and briskly made their way back to the dormitories without any explanation.

Both boys didn't move for a full five minutes. Blaise was the first to recover, "So much for tarnishing reputations."

"Ok… well... we start right now. No last minute exceptions. And we begin with the girls today starting at breakfast." The dark-haired boy started. "Well, I'm off to bed. Busy day ahead of us and we at least need two hours of sleep."

Blaise got up and swiftly walked through the open dormitory portrait.

Draco blinked a few times before realizing that it was too damn late to be awake and it was definitely too damn late to back out of this stupid pact. He drug himself toward the spare bed in the corner with a huge feeling of dread.

As the portrait swung shut, Draco looked up at the clock.

'Damn, 5:28. Bloody hell, this is going to be a long day." Draco thought crossly.

"Fuckkkkkkkk" he thought out loud, mentally slapping himself.

-----

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Draco shot out of bed when he heard Blaise's wizarding alarm go off. He had been dead exhausted when he went to bed and knew that'd it take a loud alarm clock to wake him up, so he set his best friend's alarm volume on full blast.

He heard a grunt from across the room and a muffled reply come from somewhere deep within Blaise's bed which sounded oddly like, 'What the fuck?'. Draco grinned as he gathered his clothes, looking at the clock which read 7:35 a.m. He had 40 minutes to get ready before breakfast started. Draco's grin quickly turned into a scowl as he thought about his mission.

He walked to the bathroom and quickly stripped down and jumped into the warm, refreshing shower.

'Damn, how the hell am I supposed to successfully accomplish this? It's Granger.' He thought as he let the warm water cascade down his well-toned body. 'At least she's not completely unfortunate looking.'

The thought caused Draco to mentally slap himself.

'Get a hold of yourself. She's a Gryffindor Mudblood.' He thought with a scowl. 'But, damn, that body of hers is sure has gotten nice over the last couple of years.'

'God.' He thought as he pictured her. 'She may be a Mudblood, but she is damn hot.'

Suddenly, he felt a pang in his groin.

His eyes grew slightly larger as he felt his erection make itself known.

"Ah, bloody hell!" he exclaimed. He quickly switched the nozzle from 'Wonderfully Warm' to Freakishly Freezing' and let the cold water envelope him. (A/N: Hehe, my wonderful little addition to the Slytherin dungeons.)

After a few minutes, he felt himself regain control and quickly jumped out of the cold shower and dressed at top speed. He looked in the mirror debating. To gel… or not to gel…

'Ah, forget it. I can go today without the gel.' He thought as he pushed a lock of pale blonde hair out of his icy blue eyes.

He cleaned up his mess and left the seventh-year boy's dormitories.

Upon entering the common room, he saw Blaise sitting patiently on the same green couch as the night before.

He looked up when he heard Draco enter.

"Ready?" he said smirking.

Draco simply glared at him and walked toward the portrait. "I'll meet you there. I need to stop by my room and grab my books."

Blaise simply shook his head and followed Draco out the portrait to what some might consider the first day of the end of their lives.

-----

Having retrieved his book bag, they stopped outside the doors glancing at one another before opening them and entering.

Draco's eyes quickly scanned over the Gryffindor table and landed upon his conquest.

'Ohhhh shit.' Was all he could think.

-----

Hermione laughed slightly as she watched Harry and Ron bicker about Quidditch. 'Boys will be boys, I suppose,' she mused as she looked toward Ginny, Lavender, and Parvarti and smiled.

Suddenly, Lavender spook up.

"Hey, Hermione. He's here and by the looks of it, he's looking at you." She said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Hermione's gazed swept toward the door and she saw her blond-haired, blue-eyed nemesis staring at her with a slightly horrified expression.

She turned toward her fellow Gryffindor girls and smirked.

He wasn't the only one to gawk at her this morning. Ever since she had set foot in the Great Hall, she had been having guys check her out. The Hermione they saw was not what they were used to.

She had swept her long, curly hair into a messy updo, held by a simple black clip. A few locks of hair had fallen out of the clip and now gracefully pooled down the side of her face. She had put just enough make-up on to make her look natural, yet exotic. Her normal school robes were unbuttoned to reveal her normal school uniform. But, the first few buttons at the top of her shirt were unbuttoned to show enough cleavage, yet wouldn't get her in trouble and her shirt which usually fell a two inches above her knees now fell a few inches below her thighs exposing her long, slim, tan legs.

Harry and Ron had been furious by her new look but he simply said she wanted to try something new and then told them to mind their own business; that she could take care of herself. They had finally given up trying to talk her into changing and had started their usual conversation on this year's Quidditch Cup.

"Watch this." She whispered to the three girls.

She turned back and without specifically looking directly at him, she threw out her most dazzling smile. That little confidence spell she had discovered after last night's ordeal was doing wonders.

She quickly turned back to the girls, who were now trying to suppress their laughter. She grinned at them and Ginny spoke.

"God, girl. This might not be as hard as we think it is." She said grinning.

Hermione laughed and took a sip of her pumpkin juice. She smiled as she recalled the night before…

-----

"Ya know? I really don't understand why guys think that they are the kings of the world when they get some, but when girls score, they are considered whores," Ginny stated as she lay across Hermione's bed, flipping through a muggle magazine Hermione had brought with her.

"It's such a common double standard," Lavender replied half out of it.

Suddenly, she shot off the floor, which she had been laying on, startling the three Gryffindors who were relaxing around Hermione's room, all enjoying the privacy of the Head Suite. Of course Hermione was Head Girl. Could anyone have expected any different?

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Parvarti exclaimed.

Lavender's eyes sparkled as she spoke. "I say we find some poor guys from different houses and toy with them. Let's use our sex appeal to our advantage."

Three pairs of confused eyes started back at her as she started pacing the room, smiling like a maniac.

"Okay… and by that, you mean?" Hermione asked slightly confused.

Lavender turned her green eyes toward the girls and grinned.

"It's simple really. We strut our stuff and get one guy from different houses to lust after us. And by Christmas Eve, we have to sleep with them. Tomorrow is November 15th, so we have a month and a half."

She began to mumble to herself as she began pacing faster in front of the lit fireplace.

She suddenly spun around and quickly breathed out, "We can use everything in our power to make them want us, except magic. It must purely be done by means of physical lust. We'll show them that girls can have just as much fun as they do without being labeled. Do we have a deal, girls?"

Ginny, who was the first to regain her voice, spoke, "I'm in."

Parvarti smirked and smugly said, "Hell yes."

Hermione thought about it for a moment and a small grin spread across her face. "Count me in. We can finally try to break this stupid common double standard."

"Now, just to pick the poor bastards." Ginny said laughing.

Parvarti piped in, "Okay, Gin, you get someone from Gryffindor; Lav, you get someone from Hufflepuff; I'll take someone from Ravenclaw; and Hermione, you take someone from Slytherin."

Hermione jumped up, slightly angry, startling the girls. "Why do I have to get stuck with a Slytherin?"

No one spoke for a minute.

Ginny finally spoke, "Well, because Lav, Parv, and me voted… and well, you lost. So you have to." She smiled sheepishly when she finished.

Hermione rolled her eyes and flopped back onto Lavender's bed and grunted.

"Great!" was all she could say.

A few minutes of silence passed before Ginny spoke up again.

"Okay, let's pick the guys. Lav, you get someone from Hufflepuff, so you get….. uhhh…." She slowly trailed off searching her memory for someone good from Hufflepuff, "… how about that hot new seeker they got for the quidditch team? Ya know… the really good-looking one with the dark brown hair and gorgeous green eyes?" Ginny trailed off, trying to remember his name.

"You mean Brandon Holtman?" Hermione asked skeptically.

Ginny popped up from the bed, "Yeah, him. How do you know him, Hermione?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "He was announced as the Hufflepuff prefect at dinner last Monday night."

Lavender, Parvarti, and Ginny looked clueless.

"Hufflepuff has two guy prefects?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah. I really don't know why. He must have been really good at his old school, so they went ahead and named him prefect." Hermione explained.

"Well, that works. Lav, you get Brandon." Ginny said, "Parv, you get Terry Boot."

Parvarti looked a little disgusted.

"Why?" she demanded.

"You have to admit, he's not exactly ugly anymore." Lavender pointed out.

"Very true." Hermione agreed.

"Fine," Parvarti said with a huff, but she couldn't hide the smile that crept on to her lips.

"Ginny, you get... Harry!" Parvarti squealed.

Ginny blushed.

Hermione clamped her hands over her ears and exasperatedly sighed, "I didn't hear that!" Harry was her best guy friend… she just didn't want to picture sweet and innocent little Ginny trying to seduce him. 'Sweet and innocent, my ass,' she inwardly laughed.

"Fine, Hermione, let's see…. You get…." Ginny started.

Hermione visibly paled. She had forgotten for a brief moment that she was stuck with a Slytherin.

The silence in the room was deafening. Hermione's head was about to bust with all of the quiet.

Suddenly, Ginny smirked and looked Hermione dead in the eyes.

"Draco Malfoy," she said with a look of triumph in her eyes.

Hermione looked ready to pass out.

"Bloody hell…" was all she could manage.

Silence once again enveloped the girls.

"Well, we start promptly tomorrow morning at breakfast. I recommend going to bed early. We're in for a long day." Parvarti finally said breaking the silence, smirking slightly.

The girls said their goodnights and three of the girls slipped out of the room.

Hermione's last thought before she slipped into unconsciousness was 'What have I gotten myself into?"

-----

A/N: Read and review, if you please.

- Lilli


End file.
